The Demon, The Shinigami and a Maid
by thebattleangel
Summary: When she wakes up in a bed that is not hers, Alice finds herself in a rather strange predicament. Due to her strange mannerisms, refusing to wear a dress and stealing a demons pair of pants, she catches the attention of two rather unique men. SebastianXO.CXUndertaker
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters from the anime that I used, all I do own is a few posters of the Undertaker… Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. All that belongs to me is the plot and the O.C Alice. **

CHAPTER ONE

She stood in front of her mirror, currently stuck in one of her infamous self loathing sessions as she verbally pointed out her own flaws to no one in particular. From her frizzy, untamable curls, to the freckles scattered carelessly across her small nose, her overly pale skin which only served to make her permanently pink cheeks stand out even more. The only feature she really found that worked to her advantage was her eyes. Yet the only comments she really ever got about them was how they reminded people of a cats due to their shape or how smoky makeup suited them due to their strange color or the most classic one she had ever heard to date… being how sad they looked and how they simply seemed to see right through a person's very soul.

Junior school had been cruel to her as a young child suffering with asthma, due to her stunted growth through the usage of her medication, so being smaller than most around her made her a target for school bullies.

High school hadn't been any less forgiving than junior school, the only difference was she made a steady group of friends whom she deeply adored and cared for, anyone else and she couldn't give a damn if they dropped dead in front of her. Been in her personality, when her friends were out partying, she was at home with her nose stuck in a book or busy drawing. Eventually she was summed up as a recluse, which evidently was a term she didn't want to acquire as it was social suicide inducing, not that she had much of a social life beyond her school life.

"Ugh why can't I be like those anime chicks whom are all so perfect?" she grumbled as she flopped down on her double bed going through her mental list of achievements, which she still hadn't accomplished much to her utter disdain, which only served to sour her current mood even more that it had originally been in the first place.

She hadn't had a boyfriend in a while as they simply felt too threatened by her independence and all along she had like a fool led herself to believe that she was just too much of a tsundere which scared them away. She groaned in the most un-lady like manner rolling onto her stomach. Her life was hurtling ahead of her at a scary pace, to the extent that she didn't even have the time to contact any of her old friends which now had sadly deemed her friendless and alone as always. However at her current point in her life she preferred the solitude even when at times it felt simply to overwhelming to bear on her own.

She was far from a lady she cursed like a sailor and had a temper on her that she wasn't afraid to hide. She had always been a child with a mean streak and with maturing it simply returned even worse than before. What had scared some people the most was the fact that she could be seething with rage and hide it under a sickeningly sweet, candy coated smile and a voice that dripped like the stickiest golden honey.

To state it simply, the female was unpredictable, she was like a hurricane and when she hit, she hit home hard. She had slowly gone back to her reclusive ways, suffering with insomnia even though she worked herself dead most days. When sleep did find her the world around her was cruel, plaguing her with vivid nightmares that left her making calls to the involved parties at ungodly hours just to make sure they were really okay. She felt out of place in her own time been fascinated with the old world, the only thing she didn't seem to come to terms with was the ideologies that they lived with where woman had to be established and how certain things where improper. She felt like she belonged in those times more so than the current century she was stuck in.

She rolled over again almost resembling a fish out of water with her restless thrashing, her once neat bed now a mess from her indecisiveness. She just wanted to sleep as she sat up dead straight on her bed and stared in the mirror again.

"Fuck the bags under my eyes are bigger than my boobs." She grimaced poking at the discolored flesh which made her eyes look withdrawn and empty.

Another fault she picked out, with age (not that she could exactly boast about it been hardly even twenty three years old) her tongue had become sharper and her sarcasm seemed far to advanced for the people she found herself surrounded by. Most of the times she couldn't even bite back her comments as they came out in a deadpan leaving the victims of her harsh words giggling like rabid hyena, unsure of how to take her and more than often struggling to find a suitable reply which led to them inconspicuously trying to change the subject to avoid any further humiliation by her, not that these subject changes ever went unnoticed by her. And more so they simply proved her private assumptions to be true.

That was why she was most probably still single. Most of her ex boyfriends had coldly called her Nancy Drew since nothing ever escaped her. If they cheated, she knew before they even thought she did. If they lied, she had the uncanny ability to catch them in the act be it immediately or a few hours after. No small detail, mannerism or anything as a matter of fact went unnoticed by the female. Though when one looked at her directly she wore a constant look of boredom on her face, devoid of any real emotion, simply sitting and observing quietly when the fools around her assumed she was oblivious and too aloof, just like the behavior displayed by a lazy feline.

She let out a deep huff of air, allowing her cheeks to puff out as she did so before flopping back down and rolling onto her side snuggling into her pillows as sleep finally decided to pay her a visit. Little did she know that when she woke up, life as she had once known it would all but seize to exist and she'd be faced with new challenges which she didn't really need at that point in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The sun leered at her through the curtains of her room cruelly rousing her from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes yawning out loud, like a fool she was completely oblivious to her surroundings until she started picking up the details of her surroundings. Firstly her curtains in her room were black, not a deep burgundy. Secondly her bed was not a poster bed and since when did she have such fluffy pillows?

She shot up dead straight in the foreign bed, her eyes immediately dropping to the old fashioned 'granny' styled night dress she was in. "Last time a checked I was practically nude when I flopped down on my bed, but this is just ridiculous." She muttered as she examined the cotton dress. It wasn't until she got up that she really freaked out. Yes, the female dubbed the ice queen, who never freaked out, never stressed, never actually gave a shit about much besides eating, sleeping and getting through a day at work, was freaking out as she flung her closet open to reveal something she didn't own….

DRESSES!

And to be exact, long dresses with aprons and corsets. She stared at the wardrobe, a look of pure disgust crossing her face as she suspiciously eyed the offending items that seemed to mock her. She stumbled into her bathroom and splashed her face with water only to stare at the reflection that stared back at her.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" she screeched as she pointed in disbelief at her own reflection which too seemed to be mocking her.

Her skin was flawless and radiant, still pale yet her once offending pink cheeks now complimented the creamy tone, the light dusting of freckles over her nose doing the same. Her once frizzy, untamable auburn hair, now hung in long, silky smooth tresses which were only slightly disheveled from sleep. Its usual dullness replaced by a shine she never thought her hair would possess. Her eyes still her main feature looked more alive. She had seen enough. She turned and rushed into her room flinging all the clothing from her closet until she spotted a sniper rifle.

"Old school, but none the less awesome." She mumbled searching for pants. Her search failed dismally in the room so she decided to try another room.

Still in her night dress which she hated with a passion she opened her room door to be met by a dark passage with a few doors. She scampered off to the first room and grumbled when she found nothing that would fit her in the closet, even though it was painfully obvious that the room was inhabited by a male. She figured the same thing in the next room where the clothing was too big for her. She grumbled closing the door and stalking down the passage when the soft sound of mewing caught her attention.

After she managed to locate the room she played with the kitten until her gaze landed on a closet. "Bingo." She grinned as she flung it open to reveal the neatly kept butlers uniform inside. She smirked as she pulled out a waist coat and a pair of black pants. With that she closed the closet, petted the kitten one last time for good measure and sprinted back to the room she woke up in which she now assumed to be her room seeing as it was the only one set up for a female.

Hurriedly she slipped on the pants rolling down the waist band that it sat snuggly on her hips. Spotting a plain white over bust corset that laced up in the front she grabbed it and got it on quickly since she wasn't really adverse to the idea of walking without support of some kind for her bust even though she hardly needed it. The corset only proved to make life more interesting, giving her the cleavage her own bra's never did. She then yanked out a plain white button up blouse and left it out that it hung over the top of the black pants leaving a few of the top buttons undone to flaunt some of her newly found cleavage off.

Rummaging more she pulled out a pair of slightly heeled black lace up boots, holding thumbs she slipped them on grateful for the fact that they fitted her comfortably as she tucked the pants legs in. she simply used her hands to smooth her long locks out and stared at the strange cracked glasses on the vanity. She shook her head as she decided to explore the place where she was in.

"Mey-"

She looked up at the tall man who stood blocking her path. Eyeing his uniform she figured he was the butler.

"You're not Meyrin and what are you doing in my pants?" he asked giving her an incredulous look as her face simply deadpanned.

"No clearly I am not Meyrin and as to answer your other question. I don't wear dresses." She answered curtly.

"Then where is Meyrin and who are you?" the butler asked in a strange tone which had her slightly unnerved.

"I don't know who she is or where she is, I woke up and I found myself here. And again to answer your other question, my name is Alice, my surname is of no importance to you. Now I think it is only fair that you tell me your name." she stated bluntly as she gave the man a sideways glance.

"I see. I am Sebastian Michealis and I am simply one hell of a butler." He purred studying her facial features.

"Tch… nice to know though the last bit was completely irrelevant." She grunted as she tried to push past him and carry on with her expedition.

The butler however had other ideas as he watched her by blocking her path and visibly taking note of her frustration which only seemed to grow. That was when she gave him the most challenging glare he had ever received in his life. Cocking a brow he smirked down at her. She wasn't like the women which he was used to. Instead of been a blubbering, flustered mess like they would be, she stood un-phased and glaring coldly at him.

"It is improper for a lady to wear pants miss Alice, since you are in Meyrin's place you will have to resume her duties and wear the required uniform and I will have to take you to see the master." At this it was her turn to give him an incredulous look filled with loathing.

"Like hell you going to make me wear a dress, I would rather be hung from a wash line by my tongue on a day with gale force winds." She growled back sharply crossing her arms over her chest in a defiant manner.

"Is that so?" he asked smirking. Sure she was rude, but she was intriguing and fascinating all at the same time as she stood adamant to leave the room in her current dress.

"I don't repeat myself." She snapped pushing past the butler and stepping into the passage. "Now I need food I'm starved." She grumbled only to have her wrist caught. In the blink of an eye she was back in her room pinned to a wall with the butler smirking down at her. Her face remained stoic as she glared at him.

"You will wear a dress." He growled in a low, threatening tone.

"Make me!" she spat back at him angrily only to find herself regretting what she had said as the butler manhandled her and got her into one of the dresses before she could curse him to hell and back. She stood glaring at him like a sulking child as he smirked and motioned for her to follow him.

She snorted and stomped behind him sounding worse than a baby elephant which only seemed to amuse the man even more.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

To say the least, Ciel Phantomhive was a kid who was to mature, cold and calculating for his own good. He had eyed her suspiciously and listened quite boredly to his butler's explanation about her presence which was to replace the person called Meyrin. For once in her life Alice felt the need to keep silent and just let the infuriating butler do his job of been a kiss ass, she didn't trust her own tongue and he knew it too.

It was that afternoon when she was dragged to town to some man called the undertaker to see if he knew anything about what could have happened to her. She frowned as she sat in the carriage across from the butler, in just a simple morning she had been subjected to more work than what she was used to doing in her own home, but something about where she was, was starting to gnaw at the back of her mind, something about where she was seemed to familiar and strange and it was only confirmed when she laid eyes on the undertaker himself that she finally clicked and realized where she was and whose place she had taken. Not that she would utter a word of it to anyone around her in case she was called a witch or something.

She watched the undertaker as he studied her carefully. "So is there any way I'm getting home?" Alice grumbled bluntly only to earn a chuckle from the strange man.

"Oh my dear what a strange one you are~" his voice trilled like a giddy school girl. "No unfortunately there is no way for you to get home as we speak and I doubt any way for you to return will show its head either." He chuckled watching her reaction.

She rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "Good lord I need a drink." She muttered as she crouched down on the floor only to shoot up at the sensation of her ribs feeling like they were been crushed by the corset she had been shoved into. "Correction, I need to get horribly hammered." She groaned as she looked at the two men who stood watching her.

"She has the most peculiar way of speaking." The undertaker chuckled only to have the young woman shoot him a look.

"I could say the same for you and Sebastian. And you do realize I am right here damn it so don't speak about me like I'm not present." She ground out huffing and seating herself down on a coffin.

"Undertaker, would you mind watching her for a while, I have some errands to run, I will fetch her as soon as I am done." The butler smirked as the strange silver haired man nodded, his creepy grin ever present.

"Why I'd be delighted Sebas-chan." He chuckled as the butler turned and left before their new guest could even protest. She sighed in defeat swinging her feet boredly as she watched the undertaker walk over to a body. This naturally perked her interest, not that she would actually mention that he was her favorite character from when she watched the anime and read the manga. She slipped down and slowly walked over to where he busied himself.

"I won't ask exactly what happened, I'd prefer to guess, but wow she looks pretty brutally beaten." Alice commented as she leaned over the man's shoulder to get a better look at what he was doing.

"Well then my dear Alice-chan do tell me what you believed was the undoing of this young lady." He giggled as she sat on a coffin across from where he was working.

"I believe she was maybe drugged, raped and murdered after the deed had been done." She said in a melancholy tone as she glanced between the body and the hands that worked on it.

"Why aren't you bothered my dear, you seem so familiar with this." He lifted his head and faced her, grinning as she flushed and fiddled with her apron. Next thing she knew he was in front of her studying her features from what she assumed since she couldn't see his eyes, but from what she knew they were gorgeous when he did show them. "Tell me what you know little magpie." His eerie voice washed over her.

"I'm beginning to think too much for my own good. I'm pretty much from a parallel universe you could say and in that universe your world is a rather well known story I used to read." She mumbled noticing she had seemingly perked his interest.

"And what all has this story uncovered my dear." He chuckled watching as her cheeks reddened even more.

"That you are a death god or a reaper and you don't show your eyes to anyone, but I think you have really nice eyes." She rushed the last bit as her cheeks instantly flared up as she said the last bit.

The undertaker chuckled as he watched her carefully taking in each small detail of the girl who sat on one of his coffins in front of him. He watched as her brows knitted together in thought before she looked up at him, a question on the tip of her tongue, but she remained silent deciding on keeping the question rather than making the situation anymore awkward. But the notion vanished when her stomach let off a ravenous growl causing the man watching her too burst into a fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry that demonic butler hasn't fed me yet as punishment for been so 'insolent' this morning when he found me." She grumbled hiding her face in her palms. The undertakers grin widened as he tapped a jet black nailed finger against his chin.

"Would you like some tea and biscuits?" he asked in his creepy, jovial tone watching as her features lit up at the idea of having something to quiet her stomach.

"Yes please." She chimed happily as she hopped down from the coffin and followed him to his kitchen eagerly.

The man was amused at how simple it was to make the young female happy, yet felt slightly guilty that Sebastian had punished her by not feeding her and making her work so much. "So I am lead to believe that one may ask a favor in turn for a laugh." She mused as he handed her a beaker of tea and a bone shaped cookie. "Thank you." She added quickly as she watched him.

"That is true." He smirked expecting a question to follow instead the girl remained silent and simply nodded her head as she devoured the cookie in silence with a silly smile on her face. "One would think a pretty little thing like you wouldn't have an appetite in a place like this." He commented with his silly grin on his face.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "I think you realized it by now, but I am no normal female back where I came from in my time I was studying forensic criminology these things are normal to me, while juggling work in between." She chuckled as she sipped on her tea careful not to scold her mouth. "Is it okay if I come visit when the butler comes into town?" she asked wearily.

At this the man's grin only widened. "Feel free my dear." she smirked and nodded her head, her long locks bouncing with the movement as she chuckled.

Sebastian opened the door shocked to see her sitting and smiling with the undertaker chatting happily about who knows what. It made something in him slightly snap that she had been so rude with him, yet she was been so civil with the undertaker.

He nodded when she stopped and looked at him coldly, her stoic façade back in place.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"It would seem you are quite fond of the Undertaker my dear." The butler commented snidely watching as she gave him and incredulous look and shrugged his comment off.

"At least he fed me and didn't make me work my poor hands to the bone." She snapped back giving him and annoyed look.

"I still cannot comprehend why you are not afraid of me little maid." He snorted his eyes glowing dangerously.

"I know what you are butler." Was her simple reply as she looked out the window at the changing landscape, "and unfortunately I am not some helpless little woman who is going to let you control her, I can use that gun in the closet just as efficiently as it's previous… well original owner can." She finished crossing her arms over her chest.

"Pretty, intelligent and talented, yet still rude and abrasive." He snickered earning him a glare.

"Whatever, think what you like, I don't give a fuck." She hissed when the butler quirked a brow and in the blink of an eye had his hand holding her chin forcing her cold gaze to meet his.

"A lady shouldn't let such language defile her lips, it is improper." He commented.

"You seem to forget one thing Sebastian, I'm no lady I am nothing but a lowly maid, so I will speak how I want." She snapped back dryly while pushing his hands from her face. The butler frowned and shook his head at her words.

Woman of her time were certainly something else, difficult and ill mannered and clearly unashamed by it either, unless they maybe just ended up with an ill tempered one with no manners and the rest behaved, either way Sebastian found it very amusing. He watched her closely as she ignored him. He would have her for himself no matter what he had to do.

It was late afternoon when they reached the estate, yet she didn't help him, she simply vanished like she never existed, until Ciel ordered Sebastian to look for her. When the butler checked the back yard and the stables he noticed that one of the horses were missing along with a saddle, bridle and a crop. Sighing he waited for her knowing she was bound to return as the sun started setting, to his surprise he was correct. He watched as she jumped down from the horse and took off all the gear she had used before she groomed the large animal which had taken a strange liking to her.

"You know the master won't be pleased at you riding his horses when you meant to be working." He eyed her and the familiar pants she had pulled on and ridden in.

She simply shot the butler a glare as she gave the horse a few carrots while she continued grooming it. "I wasn't told otherwise." She stated simply before stabling the creature for the night and walking past the butler who grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Trivial little creature you are, I think the master wouldn't be pleased if he knew." He smirked, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"I believe he will take great joy in knowing you keep stray cats in your private quarters without his knowledge or permission." She stated back meeting his glare with one of her own. Taken back by her words the butler chuckled darkly.

"You wouldn't dare." He shot her a warning look.

"Oh wouldn't I? Really you're in no position to tell me what I can or can't do Sebastian, so I believe we're equal." She snorted trying to pry her arm from his grip so she could get past him.

"I believe you are in no such position to assume we are even." He pulled her closer watching as her gaze hardened. "Oh stop been so cold towards me little maid girl, you only making things difficult." He purred watching as she gave him a disgusted look before ripping her arm from his grip and stomping into the kitchen.

Bard and Finny greeted her with a smile as she slumped down on a chair at the kitchen table, her head connecting with a rather unsavory thump against the hard surface. She let out an aggravated sigh and looked at the cook and the gardener before a devious smirk crawled its way onto her features. "Tell me Bard, where is the alcohol kept around here?" she cooed sweetly making the cook blush.

She pouted as she started hunting around the kitchen for something alcoholic until she found a bottle of wine. Popping the cork she didn't even bother to pour it out in a glass and the bottle instantly rested against her lips letting the liquid slip into her mouth and down her throat. The men watched in horror as she kicked her booted feet up resting them on the table completely oblivious to everything around her as she continued to down the rich, red liquid.

The clearing of a throat got their attention as they turned to face Sebastian who was glaring daggers at the small woman lounging improperly at the table with the bottle to her lips. She cast him a glance and continued to down the fluid, having already consumed half the bottle. She knew it was her weakness, the one thing she couldn't drink for it made her horribly drunk at a horribly fast rate. Sebastian continued glaring at her as she dismissed his presence and continued with her bottle of alcohol in her hand. Then a wicked smirk crossed his lips, '_oh how easy you are making this for me little maid.' _He thought deviously as he dismissed Bard and Finny for the evening.

He eyed her flustered cheeks and smirked when she looked up at him awkwardly. It was a slight shock to see her look at him without scowling for once. Instead she shook her head at him and stifled a giggle. _'Drunken words are sober thoughts…'_he mused as he sat beside her and smirked deviously. "Tell me little maid, why do you act so coldly towards me?" he purred, his lips right by her ear.

"I don't have a reason, I-hic- just like been difficult around you, plus you just annoy me for no apparent reason." She giggled as she watched him.

"Ah is that so. One would have thought I had done you a horrible injustice the way you treated me?" he chuckled darkly.

She eyed him and smirked. "I do believe you have no reason to be speaking in past tense so soon Sebastian. I may be under the influence of liquor but as soon as it wears off you can be sure I will be cold towards you once again." She hummed as she took another sip.

'_So even when she's drinking this she will still be ridiculously stubborn.' _He thought as he watched the liquor in the bottle decrease each time she lifted it to her lips. "So tell me, my little maid, what is your relationship with the Undertaker?"

"Hmm I think it's not wise to use such possessive terms butler for I do not belong to you. Why is it you ask that? I am fond of him and I do enjoy his company." She quirked a brow as he moved his seat closer to hers.

"Is that all there is in the relationship my dear?" he purred watching as she gave him a calculating look.

"Really I don't see what it is to you." She bit back harshly taking another swig of the wine.

She watched as he chuckled darkly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear which caused her to flinch back and glare at him. "I will not bite you, stop behaving with such hostility." He purred watching as she rolled her eyes and snorted almost mocking his words with the look her eyes held.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to be… nicer…" she cringed at the word as she continued. "Well I have a deal for you butler. It's simple actually. Leave me be and I will be decent towards you when I am in your presence. And as a wager I won't tell Master Ciel about your cats if you don't tell him about me riding his horse."

"I don't make deals maid girl. I have contracts." He chuckled darkly as he watched her irk.

"You know you are such an insufferable bastard." She ground out as she tossed the empty bottle in the small bin and fished out another bottle of wine.

Sebastian smirked as he watched her pop the cork and down the fluid without a single moment's hesitation.

"Why does it seem that you know a lot about all of us, even though you have never been here little maid?" he questioned calmly.

She swung the bottle around kicking her feet back up on the table only to have Sebastian remove them and place them on his lap. "You do know curiosity killed the cat Butler." She taunted before taking another swig of the wine.

He inched closer to her taking her chin between his fingers as he made her look at him. "Not this one dear." At that she burst out laughing.

Sebastian had never heard a woman laugh the way she currently was, untamed and loud, something that conveyed her confidence as she slowly calmed herself down and shook her head. "Oh how you make me laugh Sebastian. In my world this place is a story. Hence how I know so much."

His eyes widened as he looked at her. She simply smirked taking another swig of her second bottle of wine. "The charade is up Butler, it is an unfair advantage but what can I say, from reading the story I always had my favorite character, my dearest friend would have had you without hesitation. Though the last thing I want is a butler who uses his charms and sex appeal to get what he wants." She purred as she looked at him.

"So what is your opinion of me then?" he couldn't help but ask.

She laughed again as she eyed him. "No woman can deny you are good looking Sebastian, you're a butler who can do anything perfectly." She smirked. "But I wouldn't want to be served my whole life I can do things myself even if it isn't perfect I still come by."

He chuckled again. _'Oh my darling, how difficult you're going to make this.'_ He watched as she slowly downed the bottle of wine and placed it on the table with a rather unceremonious thud. "But little maid, I don't really care about what other woman would or wouldn't deny. I want your honest opinion." He teased.

She looked him over and chuckled darkly at the butler. "My opinion doesn't matter."

"I feel differently about that." He smirked watching her closely as she tapped her chin with a slender finger.

"Hmm and what if I told you that I don't care about how you feel?" she quirked a brow looking the butler over.

"Must you be so difficult little maid?" he gave her a sweet smile, well aware that his face was rather close to hers as he kept leaning in.

"I think I already gave you the answer to that but if you must know, yes I must always be difficult." She chuckled still unaware of how close the butler was to her. "You just need to learn to face the facts and accept them and then life becomes so much easier."

"And what should I accept?" the statement had him curious.

"That you can't always get what you want." She smirked before pulling her feet from the butlers lap and attempting to stand. When she stumbled Sebastian caught her and looked down at her smirking wickedly.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

She rubbed her head as she cracked her eyes open in her room. She was slightly confused and disoriented as she looked around her unable to recall how she had ended up in her bed and in her night clothes. As she sat nursing her head gently with her palm it clicked as to how she had ended up in her room. She sighed deeply, her brow instantly creasing into a scowl as she flung the blankets off and quickly washed and grabbed a dress to wear.

After getting ready for the day she stomped out of her room and down to the hall where she heard everyone chatting excitedly and happily. Reaching the hall her eyes landed on a hyperactive, over enthusiastic blonde girl no taller than her who rushed over to her and dragged her to the group who looked over at her with worried expressions.

"Ciel who on earth is this girl? Where is Meyrin?" she bounced pulling Alice with her, who looked unhappy about the physical contact.

Ciel was about to speak when Sebastian cut him off. "Miss Meyrin had to go away to tend to family problems and wasn't sure when she would be back so I was sent to find someone to take her place and I found miss Alice." Alice frowned as the girl started spinning around with her happily.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you Miss Alice, you look so young how old are you?" she questioned happily. "I am fourteen." She smiled happily.

They all watched as Alice sweat dropped, a look of horror crossing her features as she continued being spun by the young girl. "I am old enough." She said simply as she pried herself free from Elizabeth's grasp and went and stood alongside Bard who tinted pink instantly.

She looked at him with a perplexed expression before putting her palm on his forehead. "Bard are you alright? You have quite the temperature." She murmured watching as the pink tinted into a deeper shade of red.

He nodded swallowing hard….

xxx

Before she knew it six months had passed since she had arrived on the estate. Bard still got all flustered around her. Sebastian still annoyed her to no end. She and Finny had become good friends and she and the Undertaker had grown much closer much to Sebastian's personal disliking.

The viscount had seemed to take a liking to the maid as well much to Sebastian's confusion and soon it was conveyed when the man invited her to a ball along with Ciel and himself who was to escort his Master and Lady Elizabeth.

Things at the ball had only gone from bad to worse when it was made note of that the Undertaker was among the guests attending and much to Sebastian's disliking he had simply swept Alice off her feet by whisking her away onto the dance floor.

It was at that moment that she was grateful to Madame Red for the dancing lessons she had given her. If it wasn't for the woman's help she would have still had two left feet, even though she had been forced to practice her dancing with Sebastian after watching the spunky red headed woman incessantly grope Sebastian's rear in an awkward, bold appreciative manner. While she had learnt to dance over her short stay with Madame Red she had been taught some etiquette though the woman's views where completely messed up, she was even given a crash course in the art of seduction which had her and Red chuckling into the early hours of most mornings.

Somehow during the simple dance she shared with the Undertaker, Sebastian had politely interrupted and asked to dance with her. His strange behavior had earned him a glare from Alice and a strange smile from the Undertaker as he nodded and handed her gently to the butler.

"What do you want?" she growled trying not to look as hostile as she felt at that moment.

"Ah it seems you are not aware of the gossip my little maid." He purred close to her ear.

She flinched pulling her head backwards and eyed the butler skeptically. "What of it?" Alice hated it when she was approached and asked about the latest gossip, of course it was only natural that madam Red had kept her in the loop, but lately she was becoming the center of the gossip and she didn't like it one bit at all.

"The latest my little maid is that you are a witch and if their suspicions are confirmed who knows what they will do to you." He chuckled pulling her close and leading her out the ball room onto a patio so she could vent.

"A WITCH!?" she snapped pushing away from him, her expression unreadable as she turned her back to him, her hands clenched into fists at her side.

"I believe so, because you just appeared out of nowhere and no one knows anything about you either, just that you're the Master's maid. My little maid your knowledge of this era is too vast and it seems it has left many unnerved, also your strange mannerisms." He hummed as her watched her turn to face him a devious smirk crossing her lips.

"What if I was familiar with magic in any way it would simply verify their assumptions." She smiled darkly as she looked up at the butler who seemed confused as he watched her carefully.

"I don't think I can comprehend that statement my little maid." He watched her as she paced up and down the stone patio.

"Ah you see butler it is simple. I can see things I am not meant to. I hear things I am not meant to. I'm surrounded by things normal people in this age would call witchery, in my time however people are rather intrigued by the super natural and all that. I am familiar with books on witch craft and do have my own small collection though I have never used them. So I suppose it is perfect is it not?" she stifled a chuckle as she noticed the Undertaker approaching them from the crowd inside.

"Sebastian I do believe your young Master is looking for you, he wishes to leave." He giggled and took Alice's hand.

"And what about Alice?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"I told your master that I will see to it that she is returned safely." His grin widened. "Come now my dear, the night is still young." He grinned as he led her back into the crowd, away from Sebastian.

The butler stood alone on the patio for a few seconds watching the maid in the Undertakers arms and to his dismay she was smiling. She never smiled that way around him which had him rather unhappy about the scene he was watching. It unnerved Sebastian that she wouldn't be leaving with he and his Master. Collecting his thoughts he made his way through the crowded ball room to his Masters side where he was given specific orders which he followed through perfectly as he always did.

Alice watched as her Master and the butler vanished and smiled up at the undertaker. "Thank you for that." She breathed out a small sigh of relief.

"It is always a pleasure my dear." The strange man giggled as he pulled her closer to him in a possessive manner. "I must say, you are very light on your feet my dear, it feels good to have a living partner to dance with." he grinned down at her.

She chuckled softly and looked up at him curiously. "You dance with the cadavers?" she tilted her head to the side. The man gave his eerie giggle and twirled her around before pulling her closely again.

"How is a lonely man such as myself, meant to learn my dear?" he teased.

She shrugged her shoulders daintily and smiled as another song started. She couldn't deny that she wasn't having a good time with the man, but her feet were starting to cramp in the heeled boots madam Red had bought her and the corset was starting to constrict around her. Undertaker smirked leaning down, placing his lips against her ear. "You seem to be uncomfortable my dear, would you like to leave?" he murmured before pulling away and looking down at her.

She nodded smiling brightly. "Could we go to the mortuary? I really don't want to inconvenience you having to travel all the way out to the Masters residence at this hour." Her cheeks dusted a light pink as the man chuckled and took her hand.

After thanking the Viscount for the evening the two left the grand estate and made their way back into the city to the Undertakers shop. The evening air was crisp and cold and bit at Alice's back and shoulders causing a shudder to tear through her small frame. Undertaker had noticed and grinned pulling the small maid onto his lap so she could keep warm against him. As they continued the drive to his workshop she had dozed off snuggling in his arms.

The man watched as she stifled a small yawn and stretched out as the carriage stopped. Stabling his horses he snaked his arm around her waist and led her to the front door where he let them in. She sighed contently as she quickly pulled the boots off from her feet and clutched at the back of her dress before she turned to the Undertaker, her cheeks tinted pink as she scrambled over to him. "Would you mind helping me?" she motioned towards the laces of the corset and sighed.

The Undertaker smirked and nodded making quick work of the deathly tight laces, aware of every shudder that tore through her hen his fingers brushed the warm, soft skin of her back. He couldn't help but frown when he noticed how the corset had left angry red marks on her pale skin. When he was done she headed straight into the back room. He listened carefully to the rustling of fabric and chuckled before going to make them tea.

Alice took in a deep breath and sighed happy to be free of the corset at last as she padded through the shop to the kitchen where the Undertaker busied himself with their tea. She smirked and quietly approached him wrapping her arms around his waist, nuzzling her face into the back of his robes giggling when she felt him tense. "Thank you for the wonderful evening." she said in a voice just above a whisper.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Alice smiled as she rose from the coffin she had slept in, sure it was rather unconventional, but she had always been one to try out new things. Barely roused from her sleepy haze filled thoughts, she jumped up rather violently hitting her head on the lid of the coffin. Cursing softly under her breath she craned her neck to check the time on the old dust covered clock, only to sigh and flop back down, choosing to ignore the incessant thudding on the door.

Hearing the rustling of clothing she closed her eyes and feigned sleep even though she knew that the Undertaker was well aware that she was wide awake. It was still worth a shot been left alone if the person at the door was looking for her.

"Ah good morning Sebastian." She listened to the Undertaker knowing that the man was grinning widely at the sight of the butler. "What brings you here at this hour of the morning?" he chuckled.

"I have come for Miss Alice, seeing as she did not return to the estate last night." The butler sounded serious and Alice did not like his tone one bit, it could only mean one thing – punishment. And when it came to her the butler was all but to willing to make her suffer in the cruelest ways he could think of.

'_Well good by my pretty hands, seems that after this little situation you're going to be worked to the bone.'_ She thought miserably as she continued to eaves drop on the conversation.

"I am sure your young master wouldn't find any problem with her been here, I was going to bring her back since I would like to request and audience with the young Earl in connection to my latest guests." He giggled darkly and with that Alice knew he was motioning to the three new bodies that had been delivered to him.

"Well then I suggest we make haste Undertaker, where exactly is the maid?" Alice cringed mentally forcing her breathing to calm down before she gave herself away.

"Why she is asleep in that coffin next to the clock, I do say she doesn't seem to get much sleep while under your wing Sebastian." The silver haired man chided as he motioned to the coffin where Alice was.

Sebastian shrugged, "If she obeyed her commands and stopped stealing my pants I wouldn't have to be so harsh on her." he answered in a matter of factly tone that made Alice want to gag.

She listened carefully as footsteps approached the coffin, but couldn't prevent the squeak of protest that left her lips when she felt herself been lifted out the coffin bridal style. Her eyes shot open to glare at the butler who smirked down at her deviously before she started squirming to free herself from his tightening grip.

"Put me down this instant you fiend!" she growled out.

"No. You have some explaining to do little maid." Sebastian scolded watching as her cheeks flustered.

The Undertaker stood silently watching the scene that played out before him, it was somewhat amusing.

"Good grief! What are you my mother or something? I do not have to explain myself to anyone." She yelled as she pulled on the butlers raven locks, forcefully trying to pry herself free.

"I was put in charge of you so you will obey me, now stop your struggling, we must make haste before the young master rouses from his slumber." His tone was stern, but the Undertaker watched as Alice continued her struggle undeterred.

A good elbow to Sebastian's jaw and the young woman was free. "I have my own two damned feet. I can walk, I do not need to be carried by the likes of you." She ground out before collecting her few items of clothing and stomping out of the shop.

Undertaker turned to Sebastian chuckling and shaking his head. "She's a feisty one is she not?"

"She's going to give me a headache, Meyrin at least listened to what I told her, she even got all flustered and went about trying to do her best to impress me, but this woman is like a demon all on her own, she is hell bent on making things difficult." He muttered as he looked at the grinning man running a hand through his hair.

"Not falling for your devilish charm?" He teased.

"No, not at all, rather she seems repulsed by me." Sebastian looked out the door to where she sat, face flushed with anger and cursing, both of her hands clutching her foot, covered in a deep rouge tint.

Undertaker followed the butlers gaze after he let out an exasperated sigh only for his grin to widen at the rich, deep red blood that dripped from her injured foot. Motioning for Sebastian to exit he followed behind locking up and climbing onto the carriage before eyeing Alice's foot.

"You should have let me carry you the streets are no place for bare feet." Sebastian taunted watching as her features pulled into a deadpan.

"I'd rather walk on glass that have you carry me anywhere." She snapped back, only to hiss when the Undertaker pulled the chunk of glass out of the instep of her rather dainty foot.

"My dear, it seems it sunk into the softest flesh of the foot, I'm going to need to stitch it for you when we reach the estate." He watched her through his bangs only to end up shocked when she shrugged in a nonchalant manner.

"Well if you insist, then I have no objection, I'd rather brave stitches than bleed out." She mumbled absent mindedly as the man applied pressure to the cut so the bleeding would ease.

Sebastian kept his gaze ahead of him, he wasn't happy about the current turn of events, having the Undertaker see to her injury when he had wanted to. Her been alone with the silver haired man was unnerving the butler somewhat to the extent that he felt a slight boiling sensation deep within whenever he set eyes on the two.

Most of the ride was passed in silence all except for the odd murmur and giggle behind him. Sebastian was all but relieved to announce that they had arrived even though he was well aware they had seen the mansion long before hand. Effortlessly he lifted Alice before the Undertaker could taking her straight to her room and getting everything the man would need to tend to her foot.

Alice watched in silence, knowing it would be best she didn't scold or scowl at the butler, she had picked up on the strange tension that shrouded him and it left her with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"So my dear have you ever received stitches before?" the Undertaker chuckled snapping her from her thoughts as she looked up at him dumbly and shook her head.

The occasional hiss parted from her lips, but other than that Alice was deeply grateful for the alcohol she had been given since she refused to take any form of pain killer that would induce sleep. The reasons as to why she thought were rather obvious. She wanted to be able to keep an eye on Sebastian when he came to tend the dressing on her foot after the Undertaker left.

She had found herself alone for most of the day and grumbled when the boredom set in, "Well this must be that bastard's sick idea of punishment everything I would need to keep me occupied is out of my reach. Damn it!" she growled fiercely kicking off her duvet and kicking her legs over the edge of her bed.

With a new found determination she hobbled along resembling a penguin as she made her way to the kitchen completely oblivious to her state of undress. All she wanted was some food and some wine and she would be happy.

Turning the corner with a triumphant smile on her face she found herself greeted by the flustered faces of both Finnian and Bard. "Hey Finny, Bard." She chimed as she slipped in slowly and settled down on a chair, her injured foot on another chair, unaware of the fact that the mid thigh length dress shirt she was in had ridden up and was showing more leg than was considered appropriate.

"Uh guys there is really no need to stare, what's for dinner?" she chimed before looking down at what had their attention.

For a split second her heart stopped when she noticed the flimsy material, but she shrugged it off and looked back up at the two men smiling. "Seriously I don't know what is worth staring at, I walked around my old home in much less than this." To that she watched as Finny fled the room and Bard grabbed his nose trying to cover his nosebleed.

Sighing she stood up carefully and decided to feed herself since any form of help in the form of a male was left unable to help her, when the clearing of a throat behind her caught her attention. She didn't have to turn around to see who it was. "What do you want Sebastian?" she asked in a deadpan as she busied herself making a small meal.

"You should be in your room my little maid." He purred as he walked closer to her.

She shook her head defiantly. "And die of boredom. Rather not." She shrugged when she was rudely spun and pinned against the counter by the man.

"My patience with you is wearing thin my little maid." His growled huskily.

Alice rolled her eyes. "How many times must I tell you I do not belong to you butler." She scoffed and pushed him away only to have him grasp her arm in a vice like grip which caused her to wince.

"You will obey my orders little Alice, or I will make your life a living hell." He growled pulling her flush against him.

"Hah, stop with the foolish idle threats Sebastian. They do not work on me." She smirked darkly before prying her wrist free and working around him like he wasn't in the kitchen watching her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to all my readers for the follows and favorites and to all the reviewers for the positive reviews – you all rock! As a big thank you here is the next chapter due to the amazing response I have received!**

CHAPTER SEVEN

Two months had passed since Alice had hurt her foot and she was up and at it ironing and folding linens which she had been tasked with washing. To say the least she had almost lead herself to believe that Sebastian had forgotten about her punishment, yet in the end it had just been pending and when he decided to dish it out, she didn't even expect it.

From washing and ironing the linens to polishing all the silver ware and dusting every single surface that demonic man could find, to polishing the wooden surfaces to an inhumane shine. Alice was slowly growing sick of the treatment. As she finished with the last of the crisp white pillow slips Sebastian walked in and smirked. The small female couldn't help but cringe inwardly as she followed him into one of the few bathrooms.

"I want every surface pristine and the floors are to be washed, polished and washed again then dried." He stated as he left closing the door behind him.

"Damn it this is just getting ridiculous." Alice grumbled as she set to work washing out the basins and bath, drying the pristine white surfaces that they looked as though they had never been touched. Next she set to work on the floor, scrubbing it on her hands and knees, drying the surface, applying the polish and working it into the tiles until the surface looked like glass. With clean water she washed off the floor again ridding it of excess polish before drying it back to its mirror like sheens and sitting on her knees sighing while she admired her work.

A good few hours had passed and she was well aware of the sun as it started it decent across the sky, the work load she had been given was nothing short of humane and her muscles all over her body were starting to protest under the excess exertion she had placed them under. She let her gaze drop to her hands and groaned.

The once soft, creamy flesh of her knuckles were aggravated and tender and a vicious red. The once soft pads of her palms and fingertips sporting unsightly, painful blisters, she then understood that the butler was simply making her life hell for his own personal amusement. She grimaced as she stood up slowly, stretching out to try and relieve her aching joints from the constant strain of been in one position and sighed when she lifted the skirt of her dress to find that the skin on her knees matched the skin on her hands.

Been honest with herself, she didn't mind working at all, but the amount she had been given was ridiculous and to make matters worse, Sebastian had made sure she did not see the Undertaker either which only fueled her anger towards the demon.

"He most probably thinks I am avoiding him." she muttered as she turned with her buckets and rags in hand and headed over to the door. Opening it she stumbled backwards slightly when she almost walked into the butler's stomach.

"Whom thinks you are avoiding them my little maid?" he purred before chuckling at her when and annoyed expression flashed across her features.

"It's none of your business." She stated as she pushed past him and made her way to the kitchen only to have her arm grabbed by the butler.

"I didn't say you were done just yet little maid, you might have finished the Master's bathroom but you still have all of the others belonging to the guest rooms and I expect them to be done in the same fashion as we do have guests coming to stay for a while." He smirked before adding. "And make sure you are done by dinner, dressed in a clean uniform and ready to welcome the guests."

Alice growled under her breath and glared at the butler. "If you want them done so badly then go do them yourself, god do you have any fucking idea how long it takes to do one bathroom to your standards?" she snapped at Sebastian which earned her a stern glare.

"I thought we were past the stage where you used such foul language my little one, but it seems I shall just have to add to your punishment. You are to make sure that the guest room in the east wing has fresh linen for the guest and you are to prep thee said room and bathroom to the tastes of the guest before they arrive." He smirked watching as her face slowly flustered with rage.

"No." she stated bluntly.

She watched as Sebastian quirked a brow at her bold statement and chuckled darkly. "No? Oh do you really think you can defy me in your current situation?" he mocked her, amused by her current situation.

"I am a human not some demon who can do shit in the click of a finger, I have been cleaning since before dawn." she snapped.

"And you shall continue till after sunset if you do not watch your tongue." He retorted sharply watching her shoulders sag in defeat.

"Bastard." She muttered as she stomped away angrily to finish up her work.

Alice wiped the thin layer of sweat from her brow, her neat hair hung in damp tatters down her neck and the sides of her face. She had just managed to finish the bathrooms before dinner and prepare the guest room and an extra room in the servant's quarters. Her body was screaming at her for rest but she couldn't give in to its whim as she picked up all her items and tiredly headed to the kitchen before packing everything away.

She still had to see to the fresh flower arrangements and she had but an hour to do so and get ready herself to see to the guests when they finally arrived. Sometime during the afternoon the weather had seemed to have taken a turn for the worst as wind lashed at the sides of the estate and the trees surrounding it. She wasn't really adverse to thunder storms and did little to try and entertain the idea of running out into the bad weather to collect fresh flowers.

Placing the last of her cleaning items away she made her way to the kitchen door and sighed harshly while wiping her hands on her soiled apron only to be knocked off her feet by Finny and Bard who rushed in with large bunches of fresh cut flowers for her.

Lying on the floor amongst some red roses she couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up from deep within her as she allowed the small blonde to help her up. Quickly she moved to pull out vases and soon she had to two men trimming flowers and helping her arrange them. Smiling at their handy work they quickly set off to replace the old vases of flowers with the new ones and sighed in relief when they were back in the kitchen throwing out all the old flowers and washing the vases.

"Thank you so much Finny and you too Bard, you really saved me with the flowers." She sighed after packing away the final vase.

Sebastian entered the kitchen as Alice pulled the two men into a hug and cleared his throat, the strange boiling feeling flaring up as he did. "I see you managed to complete everything I had set out for you, now go clean yourself and get ready to receive the Masters guests I will be here in the kitchen seeing to dinner." Sebastian ordered curtly before setting to work.

Alice grumbled and stormed off to her room where she made quick work of washing herself off then walked to her closet and smirked deviously. Her muscles were killing her and the idea of forcing herself into a corset sounded like hell. In her towel she rushed to Sebastian's room and picked out a pair of his black pants before rushing back to her room.

As the first day she had arrived she slipped on the pants and tucked them into her knee length black boots she had managed to polish. Slipping on a white blouse she settled into an under bust corset made of black leather with thin white ribbon stripes. Leaving the blouse to hang loosely at the bottom, then she pulled out the black coat that Madame Red had got for her, it was a fitted jacket that was long on the back and sides and open in front, something designed for when riding a horse. Leaving the few buttons on top undone she brushed out her long locks and used a simple hair pin to keep the sides swept up and away from her face even though her fringe hung freely to frame her face.

Grinning in triumph she made her way to the front door and waited for the guests when she heard the carriage in the drive. She was well aware that Sebastian would make himself present to take them to his Master and she chuckled when she saw the furious look that crossed his features upon seeing her.

"What do you think you are wearing little maid?" he hissed under his breath as he watched the carriage pull up.

"Awe I thought you would like it Sebastian, I did it to try and match you since I am the only female here and my body it aching far too much to be shoved into a corset." She chimed in a sickeningly sweet voice which masked the devious glint in her eyes.

"You know it is improper." He growled watching her.

"Oh look the Masters guests have arrived." She chirped then left the butler to welcome the guests.

What Alice found shocked her. She was greeted by a tall man with snow white hair, olive skin and eyes the color of slate, yet he was friendly as he bowed down to greet her. "There is no need for such formalities." She chuckled. "I am Alice, the new maid of the Phantomhive estate."

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, my name is Agni and this is my Master Prince Soma."

She bowed as the Prince smiled at her then turned to Sebastian. "I believe Ceil is expecting me?"

"Yes Prince, please follow me, Miss Alice please show Agni to his quarters and then head to the kitchen, I expect Bard and Finnian to be there too." He ordered as he led the Prince away.

Alice sighed as she irked. "Please follow me." She said tiredly before leading the massive Indian man to where he would be staying then to the kitchen where she seated herself by the table in an unceremonious fashion.

Bard simply chuckled as Agni gave a rather confused glance at the small woman. "What happened to Miss Meyrin?" he asked quietly.

"We aren't too sure but one morning she was gone and in her place Sebastian found her, as you can see she is a handful." Bard turned his attention to Alice and smiled. "Oh, Alice nice outfit by the way how did Sebastian feel about you stealing his pants again?"

She looked up at the blonde man and grinned deviously. "You'll see in five, four, three, two, one." With that the Butler appeared and scowled at Alice as she simply raised a brow at him.

"You are in deep trouble little maid." The butler purred in a sickening tone making sure only she could hear before turning his attention to everyone else in the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Another agonizing month had passed and her Master had been busy as usual which kept the ungodly butler off her case, even though her work load was yet to diminish. Alice groaned as she walked through the kitchen when she was called by Sebastian.

Standing in front of her young Master she couldn't help but feel like an insect. The Prince sat casually in a love seat with Agni at his side who watched everything silently.

"You wished to see me Master?" she asked politely visibly shocking the demon who stood beside the small boy.

"Yes I did, tonight we are going to see Madame Red, she has asked that we bring you with and leave you under her wing for some time since she believes I have been over working you." The young boy didn't seem very impressed at the notion of himself been blamed for the over working of his maid when he knew all too well that the cause of that stood right beside him.

"Yes Master. Is there any further instructions for me?" she asked curtly.

"Yes, simply for you to go and pack some belongings for your stay, Madame Red has mentioned that she will see to any other need you may have during your stay. And I do believe there were a series of letters delivered to the estate for you. Did you ever receive them?" he looked bored as always.

"Letters?" she gave a puzzled look. "No young Master I have received no such thing." She replied before shooting a knowing glare at the butler.

Ceil followed her glare and looked up at Sebastian before crossing his arms over his chest. "Sebastian, what has happened to the maid's letters? I gave them to you to deliver to her."

Alice watched as the butler swallowed under the gaze of his Master. "Young Master, I have been instilling discipline in the young maid since she kept disobeying me, I did not see it as right for her to receive such letters at the time." He answered.

"You did what now?" Alice growled at Sebastian unable to with hold her temper.

"I have been blamed for the mistreatment of this maid yet it is all you're doing, you will give those letters to her before she leaves Sebastian. The Undertaker worries about her since he has not been in contact with her." Alice watched as the butler apologized profusely to his Master.

She was soon dismissed and went straight to her room to pack for her stay at Madame Reds. Emerging from her bathroom she found the small stack of letters that had been delivered to her and smiled when she opened them to find some of them were from Madame Red and others from the Undertaker.

Alice had missed the odd man and his strange antics more than anything and knew that soon she would be able to go see him again. Smiling she set the letters down curling up under the covers of her bed for the night.

It was sometime after midnight and Alice shot up feeling watched. Rubbing her eyes sleepily she stifled a yawn as she glanced over her room, stopping on a glowing pair of eyes that were trained on her form.

"You caused me a lot of trouble little maid." Sebastian growled.

"It was your own doing in the first place and what the hell are you doing in my room?" she asked him stifling another yawn.

"Getting even." With that she looked up at him slightly confused.

Looking again she froze when she looked up into his face, his body caging hers.

"What the hell get off my bed you creep." She grumbled trying to push him away only to have her wrists pinned to the bed above her head. Eyes wide she looked up at the butler unsure what to say or do as he left her physically defenseless against him.

"I warned you before my little maid that my patience with you was wearing thin, but you just kept treading on thin ice as you pleased. Tomorrow you will leave here but that does not mean that I will just leave you alone when you at Madame Reds, you are mine and the sooner you realize that, the better." He growled; lips against her throat.

"You wish I belonged to you, I told you once before you can't always get what you want. I have the object of my affections and it is not you, now leave me alone and get out my room before I scream and make a scene that you will sorely regret." She hissed trying to get her neck free from his lips as he kissed her along the sensitive skin.

Satisfied with the trembles that ran through her body Sebastian smirked and bowed mocking her. "As you wish my lady." Straightening out and leaving the small seething woman behind in her room.

"You're a mother fucking bastard!" Alice screeched not caring in the slightest if anyone heard her. She was fuming and her night ruined, morning in her opinion could not come quick enough.

Scrambling off her bed she rushed to her door and locked it, placing a heavy chair under the ornate handle for good measure before making sure her windows were locked. Sighing she finally flopped down on her bed and waited for sleep to catch up on her tired mind. "Since when did that damned devil get so bold." She muttered to herself. "Really who does he think he is?" she whispered into her pillow pulling it over her head.

Other than her usual slow mornings Alice was exceptionally quick to rise and dress. Grateful that her Master had a fully scheduled day ahead that she wasn't to be part of. Ceil had stated before they left that they were to drop Alice off first and then continue with the day's activities since his aunt had already made plans for Alice.

The short trip to Madame Red had slightly dragged, but the maid was relieved the minute she saw the estates gates looming ahead of them. Thanking her Master for allowing her to stay with his aunt she quickly gathered her things and walked down the neat drive to where Madame Red stood waiting for her.

"Ah it is good to see you again Alice." She chimed as she dragged the small woman inside and allowed Grell to take her to the guest room she'd be staying in. following close behind she closed the door and turned to Alice. "Now we need to get you out of that dreadful maid's uniform." She chuckled.

"Why is that?" Alice asked slightly confused.

"Well my dear little Alice, the Viscount is coming for tea, there are some private matters he wishes to discuss and since he enjoys your company so very much he insisted you join us." She chirped as she flung open the door of the antique closet watching as Alice's face dropped.

"Are those?"

"All yours, yes they are Alice, I was thinking about having you stay with me on a more permanent basis, it does get lonely not having fellow female company, I will take you in and proclaim you family so you will never have the low status of a mere maid ever again." She pulled out a deep green dress with black lace trims and motioned for Alice to try it on.

The small woman complied and slipped into the bathroom quickly shrugging herself free of the maid's attire she had been forced to wear by Sebastian and hastily pulled on the deep emerald green dress allowing Madame Red to don the back for her.

Slipping on some black ankle boots and lace gloves she ran her fingers through her hair and turned to look in the mirror in her room.

"How lovely you look." Madame Red cooed sweetly as she placed a chocker around Alice's slender neck. "Absolutely breath taking." She added before dragging the young female along through her home once again.

Soon the two found themselves chatting away like old friends, giggling like two naughty school girls when the Viscount had arrived.

Alice watched in mild horror as the eccentric blonde swooned over Madame Red's luscious, vivacious beauty before he turned on her and called her some kind of rare, exotic temptress. She turned to the woman and paled. "Madame Red may I be excused there is someone I would like to pay a visit." She asked politely, her main priority to get as far away from the Viscount as humanly possible.

Madame Red chuckled softly and nodded before dragging the Viscount into her study.

Alice sighed in relief and without really giving anything much thought; she rushed to the stables and saddled up one of Madame Reds horses before setting into a canter and racing off through the bustling streets towards the Undertakers shop.

Alice didn't care much for the strange looks she received as she raced on towards her destination, but she did care when she raced past a familiar carriage. She knew Sebastian had seen her, but ignored him as she continued onwards before she came to the turn off that would lead her to where she really wanted to be.

Smiling as she looked up at the sign, she tied up the horse she had ridden and quickly made her way into the shop taking a good look around.

"Undertaker, are you here?" she called out softly, only to squeak when a cool hand snaked around her waist. She spun around in his gentle grasp and instantly nuzzled her face into his chest happily.

"You have been scarce my dear." He chuckled pulling her closely in a possessive manner.

"There is only one person to blame for that, but I have some freedom now for a while." She spoke softly.

"Hmm? How did you get that right my dear?" she watched as his grin widened slowly.

"I'm staying with Madame Red for a while." She smiled sweetly.

"You look very beautiful my dear, I see she is already taking good care of you." He chuckled as he watched her cheeks tint pink.

"Thank you." She mumbled awkwardly as she gazed up at him.

"You're welcome my dear." He answered his voice slightly lower than its usual tone as he brought his cool, ashen hand to cup her cheek gently.

However the moment was ruined when Grell showed up unannounced. His cooing cut instantly as he spotted the two amongst the coffins, his smile instantly turning into a displeased frown.

While Undertaker pulled Alice closer to him, the small female shot the flamboyant red haired reaper a withering glare. She watched in amusement as he sulked and stomped towards them plucking her from the Undertakers iron grasp.

"Oh I just knew you would be trouble honey." He pouted girlishly.

Alice quirked a brow and stifled a chuckle when she remembered the reaper had the "hots" for Sebastian.

'_Oh how sweet revenge is.' _She couldn't stop the devious smirk that played across her lips as she looked up at the reaper as innocently as she could.

"Grell I do believe your sweet heart Sebastian was looking for you when I was dropped at Madame Reds earlier, the entire ride to the estate he couldn't stop chatting about how he couldn't wait to get to see you." She smiled sweetly up at the man.

"Oh you lie! My poor heart, how you tease me so little Alice!" he scolded gaily.

"I swear, he only behaves the way he does because he doesn't want his Master to think lowly of him, his poor unbeating heart simply yearns for you Grell, and he was so heart broken when he didn't see you at the estate." She continued rather seriously despite her urge to laugh.

Grell looked down at the small woman a wide sharp toothed smile spreading across his face as he started dancing around the shop. "Ah I knew Sebby-chan would come to his senses!" Grell chimed.

Alice crossed her arms and tried to wipe the devious smirk off her face. Undertaker turned to face her and shook his head chuckling when she grabbed Grell and pulled him close whispering something in his ear. With that the last they saw of the flamboyant man was a flash of red hair.

As soon as he was gone Alice cracked and tumbled to the floor in fits of laughter. The sound was like music to the Undertaker's ears as he moved to help her up.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

"Seems I killed two birds with one stone." She chuckled darkly allowing Undertaker to help her up from her spot on the dusty floor.

"One really should not mistake you for being so innocent my dear even I am shocked at the turn of events. I'd have never thought you possible of been so dark. What is it exactly that you said to him that got him rushing away so easily?" He giggled.

"Ah that is top secret." She winked before half skipping off to the kitchen to prepare some tea for the two of them.

Alice was fully aware that she was been watched and couldn't help but smile at the odd man. Undertaker however had noticed how different she appeared. He could see she had been over worked and it led him instantly to wonder about what the poor little thing had done to the butler to receive such harsh punishment.

Her small soft hands bore the reminders of her long hard days of work. To him a woman's hands were meant to feel like soft, warm silk, not like fine sand paper. Her frame had also become frailer since the last time he had held her and from what he assumed it was due to her skipping meals from being too fatigued to bother about eating.

"Undertaker?"

"…"

"Undertaker~"

"…"

Alice frowned slightly as she looked up at the man who stood, fixed to his spot watching her. Her grip on the edge of the tray tightened slightly as she tilted her head to the side, her perfect locks mimicking the small movement. Quickly placing the tray on the small kitchen table she walked up to him and poked him in the arm.

When she received no response she tugged gently on a few strands of his hair.

Pouting when she yet again received no response she turned to drastic measures and stuck the tip of her index finger in her mouth before bluntly shoving it in the Undertaker's ear.

As he jolted out of his thoughts he couldn't help the small creepy glare he gave her knowing she would shake it off because she couldn't see his eyes. He couldn't quite comprehend what she had done but the man had to admit it felt unsettling to say the least.

"Undertaker, are you back from where you wondered off too?" she chimed struggling to stifle a giggle.

"You were calling me dear~" his voice rose slightly dripping with curiosity.

Alice sweat dropped on the spot and gave the man a mortified look. "It was absolutely terrible a brick wall would have been more responsive." She quickly picked up the tray from its place on the table and motioned for the man to follow her. "I was trying to tell you that the tea was ready."

"Ah, my apologies my dear." He teased nuzzling her hair as he walked behind her.

Alice stopped on the spot and turned to look at the man before laughing lightly, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Placing the tray down, she watched as Undertaker sat beside her and smiled.

"Madame Red must really be some kind of angel, if it wasn't for her inviting me to stay by her for a little while no one knows what would have become of me." She sighed as she took a sip of her tea.

"How so, my dear?" The Undertakers strange voice wrapped around her invitingly.

"Well I got him in quite some trouble with the young Master and I might have made him look like a fool in front of the prince, but he had it coming for being so persistent and obnoxious." She let out a huff and took another sip of her tea.

"Still I see it as unnecessary to make a woman work her hands to the bone." He watched as she tried her best unconsciously to keep her hands out of sight.

"I guess so, but it doesn't matter right now, really. I can get my hands back to the way they were, nothing can replace the time I lost that I could have spent with you, however little it might have been." She mumbled awkwardly, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink.

She was a fascinating little female. A rare little bird that the Undertaker wanted to keep in a gilded cage so no one could do any harm to her, he was well aware of the speculations the towns folk held, as well as some of the absurd conclusions few had come up with. When he looked up again he came face to face with Alice who was staring intently at his face. He hadn't even realized she had moved till her nose was practically touching his.

"Undertaker…" her voice was softer, kinder. It shocked him somewhat.

"Yes dear?" he shocked himself with the tone of his own voice.

"May I ask you something?" the kind lilt still hovered in her tone. But something told him she was also being serious.

The audacious, out spoken, blunt little Alice had a softer more endearing side to her and he was glad to get to see it. "You know that comes with a price my dear." He taunted.

She gave him a deadpan look and sighed shaking her head. "Never mind then."

"What is it my dear?" he chuckled, slightly curious. He had noticed the change in her mannerisms for that small moment but slowly questioned his reply when he noticed she had moved away from him and was seated quietly beside him sipping her tea.

"It is nothing, nothing at all." Alice forced a small smile dropping her gaze as she stared at the tea in the beaker. _'Alice you damn chicken, how are you ever going to get the nerve to kiss the man if you want to ask him shit? Screw words actions are better! You can do it, just go stand in front of him again and press your damn lips to his!' _

She knew that her mental prep talk was getting her nowhere as the man tilted his head as he watched her. Looking up at him she dropped her gaze and pondered over the notion of finally kissing the man. She wasn't one who bothered about rejection. It had never killed her before so why would it start at the current moment in her life.

"Oh to hell with it." She growled out lowly before looking up at the Undertaker and cradling his face gently with her hands the tips of her slender fingers gently running through his soft hair.

Before Undertaker could even fully wrap his mind around what Alice was doing her soft lips where pressed against his in a firm yet sweet, chaste kiss which shocked him to the core. Lingering slightly one hand found purchase in her silky tresses and the other snaked around her waist gently preventing her from pulling away and in turn deepening the kiss. Undertaker couldn't help but smile into the kiss as he felt the heat radiating off her cheeks.

He savored her warmth and the emotion she put into the kiss, yet what still confused the Undertaker was even though she had stated before that she had seen his eyes, while been with him she had never once asked him if she could see them. She was truly a strange specimen of a human being but it only made him adore her more deeply than what he ever thought he would be capable of.

Both however had been blissfully unaware of the pair of angry, glowing eyes that watched their tender moment. '_So it seems the stakes have been upped in this little game.' _Sebastian pondered darkly before letting the shadows consume him once more. With a devious smirk the butler returned to his Master.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Things had changed drastically since Alice had been staying by Madame Red and somehow the small beauty had led herself believe that Sebastian had finally accepted what she had told him many moons prior. She sat silently beside Madame Red with a book in her lap and a content smile on her lips. Been hard working she had taken up tending to the garden on the estate as a hobby and she was glad that her hands had healed.

It had been over a year since she had first arrived and the gossip had slowly eased to a halt about her which left Alice with a deep feeling of content. She didn't know when Ciel would want her to return and the longer she was left with Madame Red the happier she was. As her life had progressed so had her relationship with the town's oddest man, the Undertaker and it had been rumored in the deep social circles that they were to be married soon, though Alice knew all of it was just pitiful assumptions formulated by the weak human mind, she left the offenders to dwell in their idiocy.

"Madame Red who is to be expected today?" her soft voice chimed in the silent study.

"I do believe my nephew Ciel has asked for an audience today, but I do not mind, I love him like my own son." She smiled brightly petting Alice's silky hair adoringly. Alice had only grown fonder of the red haired woman, Madame Red had taken the time to share her tragic past with Alice and it had shocked the young woman, though her own life she had left behind was much better.

"I see… how am I supposed to address him Madame Red?" the worry laced in her words made the woman chuckle.

"Well after our audience we shall know for good my dear." She smiled watching as Alice's eyes widened in shock at the simple statement.

"Do you intend to ask him if I can stay more permanently?" her voice conveyed the shock her eyes held.

"It is worth a try." She smiled. "The original reason for you coming here was to help you learn to fit in better so the rumors would die down because they were nothing more than a hindrance to my darling nephew. He knew I would not make you work here which I thought was much better if you could focus souly on learning appropriate mannerisms."

Alice nodded with a small smile on her face.

"Anyway I would like to get to know you better Alice, you never really talk much about your previous life. You just took the treatment you received and went about each day here without much expression on that pretty little face of yours." She smiled warmly at the girl when Grell half broke the door to the study down gaining both women's attention.

"My Sebby-chan and his Master are on their way!" he chimed in a high pitch sing song voice.

Both Madame Red and Alice sweat dropped when a carriage was heard in the drive. Standing up Madame Red motioned for Alice to follow her with her butler or whatever he was following them.

"I shall speak with my nephew alone, Alice will you please see to Sebastian." She asked as she opened the door.

"Y-yes I will Madame Red." Alice felt the color drain from her face but forced on a smile none the less as she watched Sebastian help his master from the carriage.

Alice stood frozen on the spot as she watched Madame Red drag Ciel away to her study. Under the heavy gaze of the butler she couldn't move a single muscle as he approached her ignoring Grell's girly protests.

"Hmm it has been a while since I have seen you my little maid, I must say you clean up splendidly when not forced to work those delicate little hands to the bone." Sebastian purred as he eyed her carefully.

She had changed a little since he had last seen her. She filled her dresses out properly and her pale skin was glowing and healthy. Her cheeks held their own delicate pink tint and her hair had grown much longer. He allowed his eyes to wonder over her form noticing the fuller swell of her breasts which peaked over the low cut neck of her deep burgundy dress she wore.

"Why so silent my little maid has the cat got your tongue or has your time here made you nothing more than a meek little lamb?" he smirked leaning down so he could be eye level with her.

It was when she felt the smooth fabric of his glove cupping her cheek that she snapped out of her stupor and swatted his hand away flinching backwards, her features quickly contorting into a familiar scowl. "I am not yours and I suggest you refrain from touching me or you will lose your hand." She growled turning and walking away from the butler.

Sebastian couldn't stop his chuckle as it bubbled up darkly watching as it dragged her attention back to him. "So not even time with Madame Red could tame you it would seem I still have my work set out for me."

"Actually my time here on the estate has helped me a lot, but do not think it applies when it comes to the likes of you." Her words were laced with a venom that know woman he knew had ever possessed, which only drove the demon to want her even more. "Now I suggest you follow me, I was told to see to you while Madame Red speaks with the young Earl." She turned around and walked away from the butler.

When she finally stopped Sebastian took note of the small green house and smirked sitting at the small table in the middle where he observed Alice as she tended to her roses and other flowers. "I see you are still fond of gardening did yo plant all of these?" he questioned.

"Yes I did. When I arrived here I wasn't expected to do anything so I asked if I could tend to the garden. Madame Red believed that working would be no more than a distraction. She believed that learning the appropriate mannerisms for this time were to take up most of my time. I am grateful for the treatment." She spoke fondly of the red haired woman with her back facing the butler.

"I see you have grown attached to Madame Red more so that you did with the young Master." He chuckled deviously.

Alice simply shrugged her shoulders in a dismissive manner and continued tending to her garden.

"Is there anything else you learnt during your stay here little maid?" Sebastian was curious, while she was on the estate he did leave her, only following her when she left alone.

"Yes, I learnt to play the piano, well I could play before I arrived here so my skills have only improved, Madame Red wishes to hold a Gala soon where she would like me to play a few songs for the guests. I have no qualm about the request she made." Alice felt uneasy under the gaze of the butler.

"Well then, will you play for me?"

She spun around to look at the butler, slightly shocked at the request he had made, he had never asked her to do anything, he always ordered her to do everything. She shrugged and motioned for him to follow her to the ball room where the Grand Piano stood in solitude waiting for its melody to cut through the silence.

Removing her gloves she seated herself on the piano bench lifting the cover and slowly brushed her slender fingers over the cool ivory keys. Sebastian stood to the side and watched as she inhaled and exhaled a deep breath before her fingers gently coaxed the beautiful notes from the piano. As he listened carefully he noticed they had been joined by an uneasy looking Madame Red and his Master who both watched her play.

She looked so beautiful, her eyes shut delicately as she played the elegant song, the notes rising and falling in a perfect harmony as gracefully as her breathing, like the song was pouring from her heart. It was a song known by Sebastian, his Master and Madame Red both, Beethoven's moonlight sonata. Alice played it so perfectly never skipping a note or faltering, oblivious to her surroundings, Sebastian noticed how vulnerable she was when she played.

Slowly the song ebbed into its ending as Alice slid her slender fingers from the cool ivory keys and looked up to find Madame Red smiling down warmly at her, her strange red eyes brimming with tears. "How beautiful that was Alice! I have some news my dear."

Alice looked from Ciel to Madame Red and tilted her head to the side not daring say a word.

Ciel cleared his throat. "Seeing as Madame Red has made quite an improvement and her lousy excuse of a butler is never really around to tend to her anymore I have agreed to let you stay with her until further notice." With that Ciel looked up at his aunt and bowed his head. "You have made quite the lady of Alice her skills on the piano alone are of a higher standard than those of nobles who have learnt to play."

Alice looked up at Sebastian who looked upset about his master's decision. "Oh how thrilled the Undertaker shall be when her heard of this Alice." Madame Red teased as a bright blush flushed the young woman's cheeks.

"M-Madame Red, how embarrassing." Alice spluttered out almost incoherently watching as the spunky red head dragged Ciel out again leaving her and the butler in silence and alone.

"So you still decided to pursue a relationship after what I told you the night before you left, though I am well aware of how your relationship has progressed with the man." Sebastian's voice held something Alice had never heard before in it.

She looked up at him and then it all clicked. Suddenly her treatment before she had left the hiding of the letters and his incessant questioning all made sense to her. It was as clear as day light that Sebastian Michealis was jealous.

"Sebastian, are you jealous?" she taunted darkly knowing she was rubbing salt on an open wound.

The butler looked down at her and chuckled. "Of course I am not."

"Do you think I will just believe what you tell me, I can see that you're in denial Sebastian, you still seek what you cannot have, that it sad tell me, be honest with me." Alice knew she was pushing buttons. For once she had him where she wanted him.

When Sebastian gave no reply she eyed him suspiciously. "You saw us kiss didn't you?" she smirked darkly when she noticed his jaw tighten at the question. The butler was good at hiding his emotions but Alice was no fool to men like him. As far as she knew demons weren't supposed to have emotions.

At hearing the words leave her mouth Sebastian felt something inside him unravel. In his chest where his heart should have been was a stabbing sensation he couldn't even begin to comprehend. '_You play with fire my little maid.'_ he thought to himself as he closed the gap between them.

"Yes I did, it should have been me in his place, he has knowingly taken what is mine and I want it back." He growled out closing in on her like a predatory cat hunting its prey. "You have a beautiful pure soul and I will not let some reaper defile what is mine."

Alice felt a horrible sense of unease wash over her as the butler caged her to the piano. "Sebastian stop this, I o not belong to you, after what I have been through I doubt my soul is anything to even write home about, now let me go this instant." She warned sternly only to end up cut off by his lips on hers stealing the oxygen from her lungs.

Alice shoved against his broad, strong chest in a desperate attempt to free her lips from his, what he was doing was wrong. "Sebby-chan what on earth do you think you are doing cheating on me with her!" a gratingly shrill voice interrupted the demon as he growled pulling his lips from hers and snapped his attention to the source of the interruption.

Alice had never been so grateful for Grell's terrible timing as she pushed herself free and rushed from the ball room. The flamboyant red haired reaper turned his attention to Sebastian he too had grown fond of Alice and knew that she deeply loved the Undertaker even though she had only expressed her deep undying adoration for the man. That alone had made it clear that she didn't want his Sebby and in so he was happy about that.

"You do know that Alice is in love with the Undertaker and they are happy together, here I thought it was her who couldn't behave yet the bad boy is you. And I like bad boys." Grell taunted gaily as he circled the butler.

Annoyed Sebastian shoved past the reaper and returned to his Masters side.

**A/N: another long chapter done – over two thousand words! I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed typing it out.**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Sebastian walked around the estate slowly taking in the views as they slowly changed with each and every single window he passed. Since Alice had left, things had been far too silent in the large house and what was strange to him was the fact that even Bard and Finny had seemed to be down since her move to stay with Madame Red. The butler was annoyed, he was frustrated that his little Alice had been snatched away by Madame Red and he was filled with an anger towards the Undertaker for stealing her heart which he had lead himself to believe, belonged to him.

As he continued on his walk, he could not stop thinking about how Alice's lips felt against his with each kiss he managed to steal. It lead the butler to wonder what such kisses would feel like if they weren't stolen and actually agreed upon by the small female. '_Soon you will see that you mean more to me little maid.'_ he thought to himself stopping at her old rooms door.

He had at once been confused to why he always felt so strange around the small woman, but with her gone everything had been made as clear as day to him. He, Sebastian Michealis, a demon who was not meant to be capable of feeling emotions, he, the one with the heart as black as a moonless night, had developed feelings for the girl who was once the estates maid.

When Alice was still under his Masters control, Sebastian had looked forward to each day even though she was permanently hostile towards him, the small woman reminded him of a prissy little kitten when she was upset or angry. With his Master unable to control her, he had no say over her which made him angry with himself. It had been made clear that Alice wasn't returning back to her time, but they still didn't know if time would affect her since she was from a parallel universe, that was if one could classify it as that.

Without his Masters knowledge, Sebastian had left the estate each night for an hour at midnight to see what Alice was doing. If they were in town and his Master had other things to do, he would take detours and follow Madame Red and Alice around before returning to his Masters side. Alice was like a bright flame and Sebastian like a moth that couldn't keep away from it, though he knew well he was bound to get burned.

Grell had been irritating him to no end either and the demon was well aware that it had something to do with Alice, as innocent as she was she could be the devil incarnate when it came to her plots for revenge. '_She is deeply in love with the Undertaker… hmm… But she hasn't confessed yet. I might still have a chance.'_ The butler smirked as he walked through the hollow halls to his Masters bedroom to tend to him before he went to sleep.

Sebastian had something that he wanted to try do, but he wasn't sure if the outcome would be what he wanted or if he really wanted to go through with what he had planned. He'd never do it to his Master because the mere idea of his Master seeing his true form repulsed him to the very core, with Alice he was two minded. She had always shocked him when he had least expected it, especially when it came to her reactions to certain situations. Throughout her stay she had managed to remain unreadable when she was around him.

As he closed his Masters room he started blowing out candles along the hall ways, leaving the estate in darkness, the only form of light coming from his candles which soon faced the same fate the others had. Settling in his chambers he eyed the neat pile of pants in his closet and smirked at the image of Alice in his pants each time she had pinched a pair. Though at the time he had been angry at her for dressing inappropriately he couldn't hold it against the small woman. She looked good in what she wore and seemed to prefer the close fit of the material opposed to the billowing skirts he forced her into on more than one occasion.

He was curious as to how her time with Madame Red was changing her personally. He was curious as to how she would react in social situations even though before she was taken away she had faired rather impressively amongst the higher class guests she had encountered.

She had always been charming, coy and rather endearing. She would offer advice to the younger female guests and never turned up her nose when it came to helping a person in need though when it came to him, he was well aware that she would rather give up her hands than help him.

Looking out of his window he smirked darkly at the star spangled sky.

"You will be mine little maid, you just need to realize it before it's too late for you and that shinigami you hold so dear to you." He whispered as he melted away into the shadows of his room.

Alice sat before the piano in the quiet music room. The mansion was silent as she had bid Madam Red good night an hour before. Taking a deep breath she stretched out her spine before wringing out her fingers. For her, the best time to play was when she knew the occupants where fast asleep or out, those where the only times she would sing along to what she played.

A gentle smile graced her face as she gently coaxed each ivory key of the grand piano to sing to her. The haunting melody filled the empty space as her voice soon followed.

'_The full moon slightly chipped_

_That's so me_

_So please_

_Save me and hold me tight_

_Just make me all right_

_Under the dark clouds_

_Wingless swans in my soul_

_From the fortress, a pessimist'_

She continued to play the beautiful melody unaware of the crimson eyes that rested on her poised figure.

'_My howl in the night,_

_To the isolated star_

_Don't drive me crazy_

_Everything seems too far_

_The sky so deep_

_Spread endlessly_

_How on earth can I get to the strawberry field?'_

Sebastian found himself lost in the hauntingly angelic voice that wrapped around him. The devious smirk that once graced his lips had vanished the minute he had heard her singing. The sound was so beautiful it drew him in like a moth to an open flame. In that simple moment he realized how deeply envious he was of the Undertaker.

'_The full moon slightly chipped_

_Uncertain _

_Oh please_

_Save me and let me smile_

_Just make me all right_

_Over the bed of trees_

_My heart spins around'_

Before the demon realized it, he found himself moving closer and closer to her. With each line of the song she poured out, he found himself wanting to steal her and lock her away so she could only sing for him. In silence he stood behind her, his gaze burning into her back as she continued to play, completely oblivious to his presence.

'_My howl in the dawn_

_To the isolated star_

_I dare to forgive you_

_Everything seems too far_

_But care for me tenderly_

_How on earth can I get to the strawberry field?'_

Slowly her voice waned into the melody as she slowly finished. Sebastian had taken in every single word she had sung and had wished she could sing the melody to him, for him, he could make her happier than the grim reaper ever could. Reaching a gloved hand towards her shoulder, he watched as she turned her head and faced him, yet he couldn't find the scowl or angry glare he had expected. In its place was a look of pure confusion and shock. He watched as she spun around to face him properly, her back facing the piano as she gave him a calculating look.

"What are you doing here?" her voice was soft, yet firm and silky in comparison to her usual rough confident tone she used when speaking.

"What do you think I am doing here?" Sebastian smirked.

"Do not play games with me butler. I am in no mood to be trifled with. Your little mind games are beginning to bore me" she snapped, "Now I will repeat my previous question and I expect an answer. What are you doing here Sebastian?"

His smirk only widened as the Alice he was used showed herself once more. "I came to see you my little maid. It seems Madam Red has done a splendid job in making a true lady out of you." He acknowledged her with a small wave of his hand.

"Get out." Alice snapped at him.

"What?" He gave her an incredulous look.

"I said get out, do not make me repeat myself." She hissed at Sebastian.

The butler smirked closing the gap between the two of them, well aware that Alice's delicate spine was pressed up against the solid side of the grand piano. "My dear little maid, I have come to ask you some questions. But there is only one that I find I have a thorough interest in asking you. Since your relationship seems only to be growing with the Undertaker I must know this, how much do you know about the man you have fallen for?"

Alice lifted a brow skeptically. "That is none of your concern." She retorted sharply glaring at the infuriating butler.

"I see, from that I can deduce you know nothing about him." he smirked.

Alice crossed her arms and scoffed. "You forget I know everything there is to know butler, I am not from your time. So there is no need for me to ask him anything. Or have you already forgotten about that small little fact?"

"Then if you know so much why will you not consider my affections?" he asked coolly watching her reaction.

"It is rather simple to comprehend Sebastian. I rejected your affections many moons ago, so take the hint and stop being so persistent." came her simple, sharp reply.

Sebastian looked at her and gave her a dark smirk before pushing his body closer against hers. "This will never be over Alice, are you aware of that? One day this intricate spider's web will give in and I will win." A strange sensation of déjà-vu washed over Alice as she glared up at Sebastian.

Alice pushed against his chest and almost managed to slip free, only to find herself caged in by Sebastian's arms. In response she pushed harder against his chest then a wicked grin spread across her beautiful face.

"GRELL, HELP ME SEBASTIAN IS TRYING TO SMOTHER ME!" she screeched out as loud as she could.

To the butler's frustration, a flash of red appeared out of nowhere and soon he was attacked by the flamboyant reaper. "Will you never learn Sebby-chan, Alice is the Undertaker's pet, so stop been a bad boy and come to me." He cooed as he swung his chainsaw at the butler's head.

Alice turned and walked from the music room to her bedroom and sighed when she locked the door. "Will he never learn that I will not have him?" she groaned softly to herself taking a look at her room she opened her closet and pulled out a black dress and a matching cape. Grabbing boots she pulled them on leaving the laces untied. Quietly she rushed through to the stables and mounted a horse well aware that Grell was still busy trying to kill Sebastian and wrecking her beloved music room. "A late night visit seems appropriate." She mumbled as she set the large horse into a canter towards the Undertakers shop.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

The ride to the Undertaker's shop was much quicker from Madam Reds home, which was something, that Alice was deeply grateful for. Slipping down gracefully from the giant steeds back she slipped the reigns over its large head and tied them so the horse couldn't wonder off. Dusting her dress she touched the ancient handle of the shop and smiled gently before slipping inside and softly closing the door.

As always she was greeted by the strange scent that swirled around the dark, damp interior. On the desk in the corner stood one lone candle, its dull light hardly lighting much of the shop, leaving the rest to the darkness. As Alice peered around, she pulled the hood of her cloak down feeling slightly disappointed to find the main room empty.

"Undertaker?" she called out in a low voice as her boots clicked softly against the old wooden floor.

When she got no response she turned towards the door only to walk face first into a familiar chest. She let out the breath she had caught and looked up at the man who towered over her. "You should really stop trying to give me a heart attack Undertaker." She chuckled softly as he snaked his arms around her waist pulling her snuggly against him.

"It is good to see you, love." He ran his fingers through her hair gently. "What seems to be on your mind my dear?"

Alice looked up at him and swallowed nervously. She had never mentioned to the Undertaker that Sebastian would not leave her alone since she had thought she could handle the problem herself, yet she knew she wasn't able to for much longer since he was getting bolder with his affections. Swallowing her pride she looked up at the man and sighed. "Before I tell you what is troubling me I have one request to make."

"Well ask away my dear." His grin widened.

"I want to see…." She broke off staring up at him, her fingertips ghosting along the edge of his bangs. "Your eyes." she finished softly staring up at him. She watched his grin widen at the simple question.

"I was wondering when you would finally ask me something my dear. Go ahead, love, take a look." He whispered leaning into her gentle touch.

He watched through his bangs as Alice took in a breath and held it. Her fingers gently combing his hair from his eyes as she peered up curiously.

What greeted the small woman was the most devastatingly beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen. Alice couldn't stop herself from staring at them, as they seemed to suck her soul in. She had known before that he had beautiful eyes, but the real thing was always so much better than something illustrated on a thin piece of paper. They were intelligent, cunning and wise, yet as she stared up into them, they held the all tenderness she had ever seen in one look.

The look he was giving her had stolen her breath away and any words she could have uttered in that moment. Her heart had simply stopped beating on its own accord. As she watched him, he moved nearer to her and closed the small gap between them, claiming her lips in a soft kiss.

He watched as her eyelids gently fluttered closed and smiled at the light dusting of pink that had taken its place on her cheeks. He was curious about what was bothering her, but to the strange man it could wait, all he wanted to see was her pretty smile, then he would listen to her.

After a while they pulled away and Alice remembered she had to breathe. She chuckled softly in his arms feeling safe and content. "You shouldn't hide your eyes my reaper." She whispered.

"Anything for you, love." He spoke into her hair leaving gentle kisses. "I will show them only when you are around if it is what you wish." He watched as a warm smile touched her rosy lips. "Now tell me, my little treasure, what seems to be bothering you?" he stroked her cheek making her gaze meet his.

"The butler won't leave me be." She whispered feeling his arms tighten around her.

"Hmm that is quite the problem, love." He mumbled into her hair as his arms tightened around her small frame even more.

"Are you jealous?" she asked in a light playful tone looking up at him to see his reaction.

Undertaker pulled Alice closer and chuckled. "I am not for it is simple, love, what is mine, is mine. I will do anything to protect it even if I must put my life on the line."

"Mmm… I think you are a little jealous, if not you wouldn't be half squeezing the life out of me." She giggled. "But there is really no need to worry, my affections are only with you my reaper." She smiled warmly and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose.

Undertaker looked down at Alice and smiled to himself, he was lucky to have the small woman at his side. He had been around for a long time and never had a living female caught his attention the way she had. She was fascinated in his work, helped him even most days when she managed to get out of tea parties and luncheons she had been forced to attend. And now he had a small idea as to how she felt about him, though one could easily see it in her eyes.

He looked out over the bodies that he had worked on and hoped he would never have to ever work on her. Alice had seemingly looked up at him and managed to follow his gaze over to the female corpses that lay motionless, waiting for their coffins when she looked back up at him, her delicate brows knitted together.

"Jack the ripper again?" she asked in a low voice.

"Mhmm it seems that as of late Jack has been rather busy, you should be cautious when you come and visit me, I wouldn't want to have to work on you like those poor whores." He chuckled lowly before nuzzling his face in her hair.

"I will be all right I do carry my own weapon with me whenever I come on my late night visits." Alice hummed before stifling a small yawn.

"It seems as if all your late nights are taking a toll on that precious little body of yours, love." He spoke in a low voice causing Alice to look up at him.

"Hmm… I try not to sleep due to my stalker whom won't leave me and I don't like sleeping alone." She chuckled softly as the silver haired man swept her off her feet in one swift motion and started carrying her towards the staircase in the back of the shop.

Her face right in the crook of his neck, Alice chuckled and placed gentle kisses on the exposed skin, before she nuzzled softly against him, chuckling darkly when she felt him shudder.

"Who knew a little human woman could make the legendary grim reaper shudder in his very boots." She purred darkly feeling his arms tighten around her as he carried her.

"Don't be a tease, love." Undertaker forced out the strangled whisper, his breath hitching when he felt her soft, warm lips against his neck again.

Pushing the door at the top landing open, Undertaker carried her and placed her gently on the bed crawling over her which caused the small woman to giggle before pulling him into a deep kiss.

Both of them knew the direction their situation was heading, but none of them cared. As breathy moans and low groans floated from the room as two lovers united for the first time.

Alice rolled over in the tangle of sheets giggling softly when the Undertaker kissed the back of her neck and down between her shoulder blades in an affectionate good morning. She stretched out and turned around to face him as he pulled her closer and kissed her. Contently she played with his bangs staring into his mesmerizing eyes, blushing when her stomach gave a lecherous growl.

"Seems someone is hungry?" Undertaker chuckled kissing her nose affectionately.

Alice simply nodded far too embarrassed to speak she hadn't been eating much at Madam Reds as of late since she was always busy with whatever she could find to do and after her nights activities it seemed her body was finally protesting. She watched her reapers every single move as he walked around and slipped on his pants. Bare foot and topless, he made his way to the small kitchen knowing that Alice would soon follow.

She did after slipping on his robe and chuckling wickedly while she snuck up behind him. She knew he was aware of every small movement she made behind him and the fact that her bare chest was pressed against his back as she hugged him. She chuckled again when she heard the low growl escape him from the lack of contact and jumped on a counter crossing her legs as she watched him appreciatingly as he prepared their breakfast.

Life was finally looking up for Alice in the new strange world she had fallen into and the young woman never wanted to give it up for anything. In her own time she had, had relationships but none of the men had really managed to captivate her and keep her interested. Yet her reaper had all the qualities she had ever searched high and low for in a partner.

For the first time in the short eternity Alice had lived, she was finally, truly happy.

**A/N: sorry for the late update, I meant to upload this so much sooner, but I was struck by some writers block and had retyped the chapter a few times until I was sort of happy with it. I also decided that in the future chapters to come there will be some changes and twists, so please keep reading and enjoying!**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Jack the Ripper had left the city in shambles, young women, more precisely, prostitutes, had been brutally murdered, but fate had turned and blindsided Alice. Her beloved Madam Red had turned out to be the infamous Jack the ripper. Her funeral had come and past and in the turn of events Alice found herself back where she had started.

Sebastian seemed delighted in his own twisted manner, though Alice was not classified as a maid anymore, but by request she was now the cousin of Madam Red. Given her new social status had done nothing to change the small female.

Alice sat staring at the book in her lap, the line she was on constantly repeating itself. Sighing softly she snapped the hard cover book shut and went to put it back in its place. Wiping her hands on her dress she walked towards the elegant double doors only to freeze when one was opened by Sebastian. In an instant the she was in a challenging pose. Rolling her eyes she pushed passed the butler and stalked to her new room she stayed in.

'_Such a tragic ending.' _She thought to herself as she looked over at the grey and white picture of her and Madam Red. Walking to the mantle above her fireplace she gently ran her gloved fingers over the delicate, ornate frame, a soft smile touching her lips.

"You always looked so beautiful in red." She spoke fondly to the picture before grabbing her coat and locking her room door behind her.

Madam Red had been the mother and the sister that Alice had never had.

Walking through the yard of the Phantomhive estate, she entered the stables and mounted a beautiful black steed she had affectionately named Moon drop. The horse had been a gift to her from Madam Red since she travelled into town so very often. Setting off in a gentle trot, she only urged the powerful creature into a canter once she was off the estate and on her way to her lover.

To most, Alice looked like she belonged. Her locks bouncing with each stride of the horse, her black coat slightly billowing out behind her and her fair skin glowing radiantly, she was a sight to behold. She had started missing the short rides to the Undertakers shop, but she adored the scenery when she did manage a glance. Entering the busy town, she eased Moon drop into a trot and slowly navigated the bustling streets towards her destination.

Stopping outside she looked up at the old sign and smiled a small smile before slipping off her horse gracefully and tying it. Entering the home of her love played havoc on her eyes walking from broad daylight into such darkness, which left her temporarily blinded.

Waiting for her eyes to adjust, Alice took off her coat and hung it up then moved between the different coffins, admiring the intricate work of her lover's skilled hands. The sound of boots on the wooden floor caught her attention, her head snapping up to find the Undertaker carrying a solid block of mahogany over his shoulder as though it was nothing more than a feather.

She watched as his grin spread like wild fire across his face at the sight of her. Moving his bangs from his eyes he quickly approached her, pulling her into a tight embrace and twirling her around the room. She smiled up at him warmly.

"It is good to see you love~" he chuckled kissing her gently.

Alice smiled into the sweet kiss and a small sound of agreement. "I missed you." She whispered against his lips.

Feeling his arms tighten around her slightly she sighed contently. "I must say my lovely dear, you look ravishing in black." Undertaker purred into her hair.

Alice looked up at the man, a pink tint dusting her cheeks as a smile spread across her lips. Gently she placed her palms against her loves cheeks pulling him closer when the shop door opened. Still embracing, they both turned to face the intruders who had walked in on their tender moment.

"Well, if it isn't the little Earl." Undertaker snickered.

Alice looked up at the man quickly, shocked to find he had hidden his eyes behind his bangs. _'How does he manage to do these things without me even noticing?'_ Alice smirked at the thought before dropping her gaze on the butler who glared at her and the Undertaker. _'May his jealousy consume him whole.'_ She thought deviously as she snuggled deeper into the embrace, not really caring that the man was still holding her rather possessively.

Sebastian had lost to the Undertaker and even though she could see that he was aware of that fact, the determination that burnt in those crimson eyes of his had her worried. His glare was smoldering as he never took it off the Undertaker who held Alice so protectively. Demons and Reapers where natural enemies, though she knew Undertaker didn't bother since he had said he was retired.

Alice was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't even realize that Ciel and Sebastian were turning to leave. The sound of the door clicking was what brought her from her reverie. "How about some tea, love?" she looked up at the Undertaker and nodded as he took her hand and walked with her to the small kitchen.

"I believe Grell has been out causing nothing but chaos since he killed Madam Red." Alice spoke casually.

"It is true, love, William has been having a terrible time trying to get Grell to work as he is meant to. He keeps running after Sebastian much too poor Williams distaste. I hear he is rather afraid of what you might do to him since he killed Madam Red, so he thought he'd 'lie low' but his idea of that is far from what any others idea of that would be." Undertaker chuckled in his eerie way handing Alice a beaker of tea.

"What is there I can do to him? So far I am still a mere human female, I doubt I could kill a reaper even if I wanted to." She chuckled dryly taking a sip of the fragrant earl grey.

"I hear that Ciel has made sure to give you Madam Red's manor." Undertaker smiled.

"When did you hear of this?" she looked up at him, confused.

She watched as he handed her an envelope and smirked widely at her. "This is why the Earl came here looking for you my dear, you left before he had a chance to get Sebastian to take you to him."

Setting her tea down carefully, Alice took the envelope with shaking fingers and opened it carefully. Opening the envelope she pulled out a folded document to find it was the deed to the estate that once belonged to Madam Red. Alice was to be the head of it and the wealth that had been left to her. She looked up at the Undertaker and smiled brightly.

"I will continue her work, with the knowledge that I have and I will make her legacy one that will never die out." She said in a shaky voice.

Undertaker chuckled and pulled her closely, showering her face with small kisses. Taking the envelope from her small hand he pulled out the keys needed to access the property and smiled at her. "Let's take you home my love." He purred.

Alice shook her head and giggled. "But I am already home." She kissed her reaper sweetly and skipped out of his reach, teasing him.

It was endearing to the man how sentimental and sweet Alice was. She was still one of the few people he couldn't quite put his finger on. Still interested in seeing how persistent Sebastian would be, it made the entire situation a rather unique, sick kind of game between two males of different species.

Alice had proved though that she was no mere human. What she was capable of made the other woman of their time a rather laughable topic. She stood out in a crowded place without even trying. Always doing the impossible when everyone expected less of her and looked down on her for the fact that she was a woman, it had visibly annoyed her on more than one occasion.

Another noticeable trait was the fact that when she set her mind to something, she didn't stop until she had reached her desired goal. Her stubbornness could be held accountable for that.

As she sat before him with her giddy smile on her face, something started nagging at the back of her mind causing the smile to slowly fade. She was now more of a target than she had been before. She still couldn't pin point why exactly but her suspicions all lead her to think along the lines of Jack the Ripper.

If the news was revealed that Madam Red was Jack the Ripper, alongside her Reaper Butler Grell, people would instantly assume that Alice was part of the entire tragedy since she was living with Madam Red at the time. Blinking she shook her head and twitched her nose delicately.

Alice looked up at the Undertaker who simply grinned at her before moving around his shop to work on a coffin. The notion of taking her to her new estate was long forgotten by the Reaper as he busied himself in his work, occasionally glancing up at Alice to see if she was still there with him.

She sighed softly walking over to her reaper and kissing him sweetly on the cheek before she left.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

As she rode home the weather soured dramatically, the breeze had picked up drastically and was threatening to blow her off her steeds back lashing her long locks about, loose strands whipping her in her eyes.

As she continued to push forward, heavy drops of rain started staining the ground and soon they stung against her skin as they fell at full speed from the angry sky above her. It was like a floodgate had opened in the heavens. The wind wrapped around her figure, howling like an angry pack of wolves. Alice scrunched her eyes closed, opening them to find her surroundings nothing more than a dark blur. The cold rain was cruel against her skin, tinting it pink as she forged her way along the path, which looked like a simple, muddy slippery slide.

With her gates in sight she sighed in relief as she slowed down. Her hair hung in tattered strands down her back, clinging to her arms and face. Her dress was drenched right through to her corset its deep bottle green now black. In a split second a blinding flash of jagged lightning tore across the sky, followed by a deafening boom which startled her horse. Thrown into the mud as her horse reared, Alice gasped at the pain that ran through her side. With numb, trembling fingers she pulled out a chunk of glass, which was once clear, from her side groaning in agony as warm blood seeped through the fabric of her dress and stained the ground below her.

All the time she had remained completely unaware of the man who had followed her home. Gritting her perfect white teeth, she tossed the crimson tinted glass somewhere besides her, hissing as she pushed her hand over the wound. Her long hair pooled in the mud as blood mingled with the dirt, streaking her arms and face. The pain seared through her, leaving her body limp from exhaustion.

Sebastian had been following the small female from the trees and shadows, when he saw her fall. Moving closer to her limp figure he spotted the small pool of red forming on her left hand side. With an elegant shake of his head he scooped her up gently eyeing her home before he turned his back to the mansion. '_How clumsy you are my dear little maid, but maybe this will better your seemingly bad opinion of me.' _He thought to himself as he made his way back to his master.

Ceil sat in his study quietly awaiting his butler for his late afternoon tea. His mood resembled the weather that raged beyond the large windows. Though it had been a beautiful day, it looked to be sometime well into the evening with the way the weather raged on. As always, on time, he entered the study with his Master's tea, but Ceil could see that there was something his butler didn't want to tell him. Spotting a small spot of red on Sebastian's waist coat he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Sebastian is that blood on your waist coat?" he asked in a slightly monotone voice.

"Yes my Lord, I found Lady Alice injured and unconscious in the rain so I brought her back so I could tend to her wounds." He answered honestly.

Ceil mumbled incoherently before taking a sip of his tea, "What has happened to Alice?"

"She fell from her horse near her estates gate, her left side was punctured by a broken shard of glass. The wound is quite large and rather deep and in so she lost a fair amount of blood which resulted in her losing consciousness. By the looks of it she will need stitches." Sebastian watched his Master's expression.

"I see, well do what you must." He answered stoically. Sebastian smirked and bowed before leaving his master to tend to Alice.

He entered the guest room silently watching her sleeping figure curiously. She looked kind and gentle as she pouted in her sleep. Silky chocolaty locks sprawled out over her shoulders and the pillows; she looked like an angel as she lay there.

'_I wonder if she will acknowledge me now that I saved her little life. Ah it is so good to have you near again little maid.'_ The butler diligently cleaned Alice's other wounds, stitched the gash on her side and changed the dressings before pulling her night dress down and tucking her in under the blankets. He eyed the medical supplies on her night stand. A pitcher of fresh water was placed down and a clean, crystal tumbler left. A small decorated box left holding her tablets, in case she woke up while he was tending to his Master.

Alice groaned softly as she shifted in her sleep, which managed to catch Sebastian's attention. A smirk tugged at his lips as he studied her closely taking in the way her chest rose and fell with each shallow breath she took. The way the thin layer of sweat gathered on her brow, giving her skin a slight sheen in the dull candle light.

'_Hmm if ever my dear maid, you are more of a threat to your own life than anything else.' _He chuckled to himself as he finally turned to leave her to sleep in peace.

It was late when Alice shot up in the bed, sweat dripping from her brow as she panted. The nightmare she had, had was too vivid for her to describe. That was when a searing pain jolted through her side causing an audible hiss to slip past her lips. Slowly she lowered herself down, back into the plush mattress.

She stared up at the ceiling with a small huff. '_This ceiling looks familiar, but before I blacked out I remember seeing my estates gates. Did one of the servants find me? No, this is no room from my mansion this has Ceil written all over it.' _She grumbled mentally as she eyed what she could of the room.

From the corner of her eye she spotted two red, glowing orbs, seemingly fixated on her, which caused her breath to hitch. Straining against the pillow, she turned her head so she could see who they belonged to.

"Sebastian?" she questioned in a level, breathy tone.

"It has been a while, my little maid. I see your still as clumsy as ever." He chuckled.

"Ugh…" she groaned, rolling her eyes. "Shove your sarcasm where the sun doesn't shine, I don't have the time of day to deal with it or you."

"Hmm still so repulsed by me, even though, I am the one who tended to all your injuries." He taunted, moving over to the side of her bed where he casually seated himself.

"You really never where one for modesty, but anyway, uh… thank you…" she mumbled averting her gaze.

"You are welcome Lady Alice." She watched as the butler smiled at her. It wasn't his regular, bone chilling smirk, it was something warmer, more genuine. "You must be in pain after you woke up the way you did. You were rather restless." And the devilish smirk, once again took its place on his sinful lips.

Alice nodded her head slowly as she watched the butler, she was shocked. Though she had been nothing but cold and rude towards him, he still looked after her. "You know, in my time, if I had treated anyone the way I treat you, they'd never do any of this for me. They would simply forget I existed and pay me no mind." She tilted her head to look over at Sebastian as he poured some water into the crystal tumbler, preparing her pain medication.

He seemed shocked that she was holding a conversation with him. "So then tell me, little maid. Were you lonely in your time?"

She blinked a few times then nodded gently. "No use in denying the truth, I guess, after all I did live alone, well excluding my cat. I shied away from people completely. I had work colleagues and that was about it."

Sebastian lifted her carefully so she wouldn't choke and handed her the medication and water. "Seems like the world hasn't changed much." He chuckled.

"Oh, it changes plenty. But in a way I guess I am glad I ended up stuck here." She stared down at the glass in her hands and smiled fondly at it.

"You seem happy with the Undertaker." The butler commented, studying her face as she looked up at him.

"Uh… well… yes…" she coughed into her hand awkwardly as she gazed up at the butler. "I had a nightmare about him. But I doubt it was anything really serious. Must be delirious from all the pain I'm in."

Sebastian chuckled tilting her chin gently to look up at him. Her eyes were wide, like a deer caught in head lights, but this time she did nothing to swat his hands away. She sighed softly as his lips closed in on hers, yet she simply placed a finger against them and kissed the butler on the cheek.

"Thank you again, for everything." She mumbled a deep blush on her cheeks. '_Curse these pain killers he gave me, I almost allowed him to kiss me!'_ she mentally screeched at herself. Sebastian smirked and nodded before helping her back down and covering her.

'_One step closer to your heart my little maid.' _he glanced down at her before leaving to go do his own things.


End file.
